There has been increasing use of indoor plants in many environments. Such plants can be free standing or can be held in vertical planter trays attached to a vertical surface with a plurality of locations within the tray containing soil and vegetation, which is both healthy and attractive.
Additionally, there has been increasing use of outdoor vertical growing systems, and overall the field has been growing and becoming increasingly more valuable.
There is prior art relating to vertical planter tray systems, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,599 is an example of one such system. Additionally, the prior art cited in the '599 patent contains other prior art relating to such vertical planter tray systems.
Generally, the prior art suffers from several problems, among which are the prevailing use of individual isolated cells contained within substantially solid walls for the growing medium contained therein. The health of the growing plants in such cells is impeded by such construction because natural healthy growth of a plant is without physical barriers, and placing artificial restraints and boundaries around the plant as it grows stunts and reduces healthy growth.
Many prior art systems limit the ability for free irrigation between neighboring plant stations by improperly restraining the flow of liquid therebetween.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved vertical tray planter system in which growth of vegetation is enhanced and not unnecessarily retarded.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved water flow irrigation system further enhancing healthy growth of the plants contained within the system.
Yet another object of this invention is to improve water flow between adjacent growing stations, thereby maximizing irrigation and plant feeding, all while being contained within the vertical planter tray system of this invention.
Another object of this invention is to provide an easy snap in construction methodology, permitting easy assembly of the invention.
Another object is to provide an improved trough system for directing and controlling liquid flow.
Additional improvements relate to improving providing planting trays which rest in each other.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a vertical planting tray system in which there are substantially no vertical walls between stations but merely vertical struts or supports, thereby creating a minimum concept of individual cells for planting purposes without restraining growth of the vegetation contained therein.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.